For sleep apnea patients (i.e., patients with severe snoring), a very long period during which apnea lasts in sleep will cause reduced oxygen in the blood, thus the body will be in a hypoxic state. Apnea will cause sleep very shallow and fragmented, and the patient cannot get high quality sleep. Even with a ten-hour sleep, the patient doesn't get a good rest and may be exhausted in daytime, meanwhile some other serious adverse consequences may occur. If the apnea occurs frequently, over years the patient will have a series of serious physiology and pathology.
In the prior art, respirators are widely used to treat the sleep apnea. In order to provide patients with the appropriate moderate oxygen, these respirators usually include humidifiers. During use of the respirators, patients often inadvertently tilt the humidifiers, resulting in spilling of water in the humidifiers, which brings inconvenience to patients.